Règles de combats
ROUND PROGRESSION Round Progression a généralement lieu au cours du combat, mais peut également être demandé pendant d'autres situations sensibles au temps (comme s'enfuir d'une pierre géante, style Indiana Jones). Un organigramme montrant les étapes de Round Progression est ci-dessous: Briefing Scene (or Surprise) La scène de briefing se déroule juste avant un combat. C'est le moment dans les MMO où le groupe est sur le point de s'engager dans une bataille qu'il voit venir, comme dans un donjon, et prendre un moment à la fois pour comprendre l'ennemi et ensuite se préparer à la bataille à venir. Dans une Briefing Scene, deux choses se produisent. Le premier est que les joueurs peuvent demander le nom, le rang, les Tags et les statuts de tous les monstres qu'ils peuvent voir. Sur la base de ces informations, ils peuvent également souhaiter effectuer des actions de Scouting afin d'obtenir plus d'informations ou de découvrir de nouvelles menaces qu'ils n'avaient pas vu auparavant. Ensuite, le groupe peut agir en conséquence en utilisant des compétences avec le Tag Préparation. Bien qu'un nombre quelconque de compétences puisse être utilisé par le groupe, sauf indication contraire, une seule instance d'une compétence Preparation peut être utilisée. Par exemple, un Kannagi ne peut utiliser la barrière de purification qu'une seule fois. Notez que les joueurs n'entraînent pas de haine en ce moment. ** Beaucoup d'aptitudes de Scouting possèdent la condition '(Fumble): L'ennemi remarque votre scouting.' Ce que cela signifie, c'est que la force ennemie est alertée d'une attaque imminente, et peut prendre des mesures en conséquence. En fonction de ce que le GM estime approprié, les ennemis peuvent appeler à des renforts, se replier à une meilleure position, ou prendre des mesures qui aggravent généralement les conditions pour les PC. Si aucune idée ne vous vient à l'esprit, augmentez tous les PC Hate par +3 au début du combat. Dans le cas d'attaques surprise ou d'embuscades, aucune Scène de briefing ne se produit, même si les joueurs sont la partie offensive. Il n'y a pas de règles fixées pour déterminer la surprise, le sens commun devrait simplement décider si un groupe est surpris ou non. Si il y a surprise : pendant le premier tour du combat, les personnages pris au dépourvu (à la discrétion du GM, mais généralement tous ceux du côté défendant) ne peuvent pas faire d'action de Setup, et sont immédiatement Dazed et Post-Action. Setup Process Le Setup est le début d'un nouveau cycle. Pendant ce processus, tous les personnages sont Set ou Reset à l'état Préaction et les personnages peuvent utiliser des actions avec Setup. Une fois que tout le monde l'a fait, passez au premier processus d'initiative. Initiative Process The Initiative Process consists of simply choosing the next character to take their turn, but characters may also use actions with Initiative at this time. If all present characters are in the Post-Action state, move on to the Cleanup Process. Otherwise, decide which character acts next using the following criteria: # Amongst the characters who are in a Pre-Action state, the one with the highest Initiative (unless they are on Standby.) # Amongst characters who are in a Pre-Action state and on Standby, the character with the lowest Initiative. If multiple characters have the same Initiative value, the PCs act before the NPCs. When PCs have the same Initiative value, they should decide amongst themselves who goes first, or have the GM decide if they are unable. For NPCs with the same Initiative, it is entirely the GM's decision. Standby A character that is about to enter their Main Process can instead declare that they are going on Standby. They gain the Other Status Standby, and their Main Process is delayed until after all other characters not on Standby have taken their turn. When a character goes on Standby, skip their Main Process and move on to the next Initiative Process. Once a character on Standby takes their turn, remove the Standby status from them. A character must declare Standby prior to beginning their Main Process. If they have taken any kind of Main Process action, they can no longer go on Standby. Additionally, it is only possible to go on Standby once during each round. A character who has already been on Standby during this round cannot go on Standby again. Main Process During the Main Process, the character chosen by the Initiative Process gets to take their turn. The three types of actions usable only during the Main Process are the Move Action, Minor Action and Major Action, and it is only possible to take one of each during every Main Process. In addition, at any time during a character's Main Process, they may take a single Instant Action. Characters may choose not to take one or more of their possible Main Process actions if they have no need to do so. When a character has used all their possible Main Process actions or declared that they are finished, the Main Process ends. At this time, they transition from the Pre-Action to the Post-Action state, and if they are affected by the Bad Statuses Staggered or Dazed, those statuses naturally expire. After a Main Process ends, return to the Initiative Process. Cleanup Process The Cleanup Process gets everything ready for the current round to end and a new round to begin. The steps of the Cleanup Process are listed below. # Regen, Decay and other effects that may heal or damage a character take effect at this time. See the Status Glossary for details. If a character has multiple effects that would both heal and damage them, perform the effects that would heal them first. # If any character has an action with Cleanup, they can use that action at this time. # Effects that can be sustained through multiple rounds, like Harmonies, are processed at this time. See the descriptions of these effects for further detail. # Effects that do not last multiple rounds end at this time. # The Cleanup Process is over. Move to the Setup Process of the next round. COMBAT SQUARES AND MOVEMENT In the Log Horizon RPG, the world is divided into square tiles like those of a chessboard. These tiles are known as Squares (Sq for short.) Distances or numbers of Squares are expressed as 1Sq, 2Sq and so forth. All characters and Props occupy a Square. Movement, skill and weapon ranges are all specified using Squares. By default there is no limit to the number of characters which can occupy a single Square, but if the GM decides Squares are too small to hold an unlimited amount of people, they are free to set a limit. Squares are about 5 square meters in size. The GM is free to alter this, but should not alter any distances or ranges as a result; this risks unbalancing the game. If the space between two Squares contains an impassable Prop such as a wall, it isn't possible to move directly between those two Squares. Additionally, Squares themselves may be occupied by an impassable Prop. Impassable Props generally block line of sight as well. A character without a direct line of sight to a Square cannot make that Square or anything in it the target of actions. Distances are measured using Manhattan rules. In any given square, only the cardinal direction squares are considered adjacent. Therefore, with a speed of '2', a character could move one square to the left and one square up, and even though visually they are only one square away, they still are two squares from their starting position. Keep these rules in mind for skill targeting and attack ranges, as well. In combat, all characters have the ability to Hinder each other. If a character within close range (same square) as you attempts a Move, you may declare a Hinder. That character's movement will immediately end. Note that by default, Hinder can only target enemies, and not allies. At the GM's discretion, they may rule that Hinder can be applied to non-enemies. Good examples would be in the case of NPCs, or characters whose allegiance you are unsure of. There are three kinds of movement: Move Move and Teleport. Move is the basic kind of movement and has no special rules. It can be used while Swimming and is affected by Hinder. Move ignores the effect of enemies, but not terrain, and is NOT affected by Hinder. Teleport ignores enemies and terrain. So long as a valid square is picked, the character instantly moves to that square, and cannot be affected by Hinder or Props (however line of sight may still be required). Certain effects can produce what is known as 'Forced Movement'. In this way, characters are made to make moves they may not wish to. Typically these kinds of effects will be noted with 'forced Move' 'Move (forced)'. If a character begins movement of their own accord but are interrupted by forced movement, treat the forced and non-forced parts of the movement according to the appropriate movement rules. HATE To any player of an MMO, Hate is a familiar mechanic. It may be known by other names like aggro or threat, but its effect is the same: it is a measure of an enemy's recognition of your character as a threat. In MMOs, Hate is usually tracked per enemy, but to ease book keeping, Hate in this game is tracked per character. That is, if you have 5 Hate, all enemies in the scene treat you as having 5 Hate. There are two conditions to be concerned about when dealing with Hate: Top and Under. These conditions are treated as Other Statuses (see STATUSES). The character with the highest Hate in the party at any given time is considered Top. If characters are tied for highest Hate, then they are all Top. A character who has the Top condition takes extra damage any time they are attacked and fail their Check. In addition to the regular damage of the attack, they take direct damage equal to Hate top current Hate) x (the enemy's Hate Multiplier). This additional damage is known as Hate Damage. Each enemy's Hate Multiplier is listed in their stats. Characters who are not Top are known as Under. If a Under character is targeted by an enemy's attack, they enjoy a +2 bonus to their Check. In this way, the GM is encouraged to attack the Top. However, it should be noted there is NO obligation to attack the Top. Hate is a mechanic of incentives, not of hard rules. Hate can never be reduced below 0. There is no upper limit on Hate. Hate resets to 0 at the beginning, and at the end of combat. Hate is typically only incurred through the use of skills in combat, and the skill's cost will list how much Hate is gained through its use. Hate may also be affected by a skill's effect, and will be noted. The only other effect that manipulates Hate is failed Checks. Each time a PC is attacked by an enemy and the PC fails their Check, that PC's Hate is immediately reduced by -1. Note this may change who is Top, so it is important to track this. Enemies and Props do not have Hate. NPCs may, however, have Hate (that's up to the GM). PCs who become Incapacitated no longer are subject to Hate rules. Their current Hate level is sustained and tracked, but they cannot become Top or Under, and enemies typically ignore them. However, if the PC recovers from Incapacitated and would be Top, then they immediately become that. ATTACKS Attacks are divided into three types. Attacks are attacks made with a weapon, and are further divided into Attacks and Attacks, which are both considered Attacks. Attacks are attacks using magic to inflict damage. Attacks use mechanic equipment, spiritual power, songs, or other powers to make attacks that are not explicitly weapon or magic based. To make an attack, you first need to declare it. Hereafter, the character making the attack is referred to as the Attacker, and the character(s) targeted by the Attacker are the Defenders. To declare an attack, the Attacker must choose a usable action to make the attack with. Then, they must declare a target for that attack. The GM must make certain this attack is valid, taking into consideration the attack's Range, Target, and any other things like Props. If the attack is valid, it has been declared. Next, the Attacker makes a Check using their Accuracy. The Defender(s) make an opposed Check, using either their Evasion or Resistance, as dictated by the attack. If the Attacker rolls higher than the Defender, then they are successful, and move on to the next step. If they fail, the attack ends and the round proceeds as normal. ** Ties go to the Defender. In the case of Automatic Successes/Criticals, if both Attacker and Defender roll criticals, then the Defender wins. ** Keep in mind PCs get a +2 bonus to Checks for being Under. ** Failing a Check may also trigger certain Bad Statuses, like Pursuit and Weakness. If the Defender is a PC, they may also take Hate Damage. Note, however, that some skills have 'Automatic' listed for their Check. In these cases, a Defender cannot fail a check they did not make, so none of these effects will apply. After the Attack Roll comes damage. First, an explanation on damage types. HP Damage is divided into four types with different rules. Physical Damage is inflicted by weapons or environmental effects, and is resisted by Defense. Magical Damage is done through magical fire or lightning, and is resisted by Defense. Penetrating Damage is special damage that ignores armor and shields; it is resisted by nothing. Direct Damage is applied to HP directly, and is a special exception to normal damage processing rules. Defense and Defense as well as the Cancel status are ineffective, and actions with Before/After Damage cannot be used in response to it. The Defender's HP simply decreases. However, Barrier still works. Refer to this handy chart. The Damage Roll is usually listed in the skill's description, something like Power + 2D. In this case, the Attacker rolls 2d6 and adds their Power to the result. The Attacker may also use skills with Damage Roll at this time. Apply those effects as described. Note that no matter what effects may apply, the amount of dice rolled for a Damage Roll can never be reduced below 1D. If there are multiple Defenders, make only one Damage Roll. Certain attacks may have damage listed like '(SRx4)' or may only inflict Bad Statuses. In these cases, there is no Damage Roll, therefore no skills with Damage Roll may be used. After damage from all sources is calculated, it is time to apply damage to the Defender. Any characters that possess an action with Before Damage can use them now, except in the case of Direct Damage, as noted above. At this time, the Defender applies their Defense in the case of Physical Damage, or Defense in the case of Magical Damage. Other effects such as Cancel may also apply. Once these effects are calculated, inflict the remaining damage to the Defender. Apply damage first to any Barrier status. If Defense, Cancel, and Barrier manage to reduce the damage to 0 or below then the damage is ineffective, and certain Bad Statuses or effects cannot be applied. The only exception is in the case of Pursuit Weakness and Hate Damage. If the Defender failed their Check, then even if the damage is reduced to 0 or less, these three statuses still effect the Defender. Once all damage has been dealt to the Defender, if the Defender is at 0 HP or less, they are immediately Incapacitated. ** Note that Pursuit Weakness and Hate Damage are applied separately from the Damage Roll. This is important in the case of Barrier. If a character would take damage from a Damage Roll, a Pursuit effect, a Weakness effect, and also Hate Damage, then EACH damage source is first applied to Barrier, with the Damage Roll being considered first, and the other three in any order. If the attack inflicts other conditions such as Bad Statuses, they happen after all damage has been inflicted. If the Defender is a PC, and the PC failed their Check, then the PC reduces their Hate by -1 after Bad Statuses have been applied. If the attack applies any kind of secondary effect, such as HP recovery for the Attacker, it happens after everything else. If the attack calls for the selection of a secondary target, those effects happen here as well. In case the above is simply too much, here's a summary.